Hina Miyazaki
Hina Miyazaki (宮崎妃夏) was born on July 11, 2000 and was the former leader of Prism Mates before she joined Prizmmy and graduated on May 2, 2015. She is now a member for the dance team Passion. Hina was trained in dancing like jazz since she was young. Hina was a former JS Girl Reader Model while in Prism Mates. Like the others, Hina was a 3rd Generation Roni Girl. She was also a 1st Generation Dance Style Kid. Prism Mates Hina first became a Prism Mates member in 2012 and was given Mates No. 3. She was also the leader as she was the eldest member. She first made an appearance alongside Prism Mates in Prizmmy's MV Panpina. She then debuted with Prizmmy and Prism Mates in a group called Prism Box with the song Rainbow x Rainbow. While in Prism Mates, Hina was given a duet song with Runa Suzuki called Glory Days. Prizmmy After Ayami's graduation, Hina was given a place in Prizmmy and hence NEW Prizmmy began. At the time she was in both Prizmmy and Prism Mates. On May 2, 2015 Hina graduated from Prism Mates to fully focus on being a member of Prizmmy and debuted with Jumpin' Dancin'. The group then disbanded on March 31st 2017. Solo Activities While in Prizmmy, Hina joined the PriPara Musical along with Karin as a back up dancer. 2017 - present After Prizmmy's disbandment, Hina stepped away from the spotlight and decided to focus on practicing her dance. She posts sometimes on her Twitter and is seen with the Prizmmy members whenever they meet up. She has dance recitals every now and then and is currently inactive. On March 17, 2019 Hina was announced to be #11 Hina for Tokyo Yakult Swallows Official Dance Team along with Runa Suzuki who is #5. # Hobby - Dancing, singing, collecting Disney goods, handicrafts # Skill - My cleanliness # Favorite food - Taco Rice # Favorite animal - Dog # What type of character are you? - Optimistic # Dance history - Around 6 years # Addicted to - Disney # Favorite color - Pink and orange # Where do you want to go? - Universal Studios Japan # What do you treasure? - Family and friends # What nickname do you want to call yourself - Hina, Hinan-chu, Hina-chan # The subject you're good at - P.E # The subject you're bad at - Maths # What's your favorite game while on vacation - Girl Talk # Favorite lunch meal - Akepan (deep fried bread) # If you were to be born again, what would you be? Why? - A dog, I want to know what they think of # If you were to be born as a person from long ago, what era would you go? Why? - Showa. I want to know the significance of the bubble boom # If you were to be born at the Yamanote Line where would you be? Why? - Shibuya! You can meet new people every day # Things you want the 4 members of Prizmmy to do - Have a strong performance on a big stage # Other than Prizmmy, what other activities would you like to challenge - Model, actress # Favorite song in Prizmmy - Panpina # Hina was born at around 1 o'clock on July 11. # She started jazz when she was 3 but she quit. Category:Prizmmy Category:Prism Mates Category:Prism Box